


Of bets and Princes

by Renlo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renlo/pseuds/Renlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oberin Martell plans to kill his boredom by challenging lord Tyrell to another kind of duel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of bets and Princes

Oberin Martell got pretty bored in the King’s Landings. One could say that the Capital of the Seven Kingdoms was a place where one could enjoy themselves. But that was not the case of the Dornian prince. He visited all the brothels from King’s Landing, but only Littlefinger’s made him come back. But right now, not even Olyvar could make him feel good.

The blondie was hot, but was a little arrogant shit that thought that only because he had one or two holes to sale he was some kind of a big deal. He wanted something exciting that would bring his adrenaline level up. Something like fucking the queen. Only if Cercei wasn’t a bitch or a Lannister...  
Now that he thought about it, there was another queen, Joffrey’s widow, Margaery Tyrell that had a gorgeous brother…

“What’s the matter? I notice that you are not into this like usual” said the blonde going down on the other man.  
“ Hmm, I was just thinking. There aren’t many things to do here. Tell me, what do you know about Tyrell? ”  
“There are a few here nowadays, so you have to be a little bit more specific”, said Olyvar kissing the half-hard member.  
“The heir, Loras. Tell me more about him.”  
“You want me to suck your dick or talk about Loras Tyrell?!”  
There was a little panic and a tad of nervousness in the blonde’s voice flavoured with a pinch of jelousy, but he stored that information for another time and answered, not looking at him “Both.”  
“What do you want to know?”  
“Everything.”

Olyvar sighted defeated. He knew that once Oberin Martell sets his mind on something, there is no turning back, so he might as well please the prince on both matters. After all, that’s what he gets paid for.  
That being said, he straightened his face and body from the royal crotch and sprawled himself on top of it, lowering his hole on the hard shaft. Hands on the other man’s chest, the prostitute started to move and moan slowly.  
“First of all, he is one of the best knights. I’ve heard that he… ahhh... never… mmmh… lost a fi…ah… ght.”  
“Is it true that he was Renly Baratheon’s lover?”  
“Yeah. Where did you hear that from? Renly is long since dead.”  
“Bypassing. Does he came here often?”  
“Maybe. Why? You want to sleep with him also?”  
“Maybe.”  
He then switched positions bringing the blonde underneath him, and started pounding into him. His mind though remained on one certain blonde and a plan begin to form in his head.  
***

 

He always heard rumors about Loras Tyrell. About his bravery, his combat skills, about his blonde locks, his beautiful eyes, his small mouth with rosy lips.   
He heard how lean his body was and that his skin was creamy-like. He heard that his ass was small, round and bouncy and bangs nicely when thrusting in it. He also heard that he was very tight and moaned amazingly when penetrated. They were all rumors made by sailors who didn’t actually meet the young man, or only sought him by distance, or just retold the stories that they heard on sea, but the more he listened to these rumors, the wilder his imagination went.  
Especially since knight was notorious for his blowing skills. It’s said that Loras Tyrell can blow your mind away.   
Rumors or not, he had listened quietly about all of the heir’s abilities and he longed for each and any of them, and the more he listened, the more he wanted to shove him into a corner and fuck him senseless.

 

The first thing he did when he arrived in the capital was to find Loras Tyrell, but the knight was not so easy to approach and he had seen him beating one of the Lannister knights to a pulp. So he needed to approach him carefully and befriend him. He needed to get him so trapped that the blond could not escape.   
Setting his mind, Oberin put one of his men to follow the knight and inform him when he was at Littlefinger’s brothel.

Few days later, Oberin Martell and Sir Loras Tyrell were standing face to face in Littlefinger’s brothel, starring down each other. They just happened to book the same whore at the same time and now they are trying to solve this with a starring contest. Finally, Oberin, being the adult here give up on the contest and come up with a better idea to solve this situation.  
“I bet I can make you come faster that you can make me.”  
“Hmph! What if is the other way around?” Loras answered full of himself.  
“Then, I’ll let you have him” the Red Viper answered pointing at Olyvar who was standing a few steps away from them, looking smug. “Even more, I’ll pay all of his services for you for a month. But, if I win, not only you will pay him for me, but you will have to watch me fucking him. Deal?”  
There was challenge in his tone and Sir Loras never backed off from a challenge. Besides, he was kind of bored, so a little bit of entertainment with a foreign prince wouldn’t hurt.

That’s how Loras Tyrell, the heir of Highgardens ended up on his knees, on the floor between prince Oberin’s legs. He was not sure how he manage to get in this situation. He came to Littlefinger’s brothel to find Olyvar, he didn’t expect to find Oberin Martell, let alone to get intimate with him.  
“Come on, Goldilocks, before I get too old to get it up.” The next second, Oberin’s hand was behind his head pushing his face closer to his groin.  
“Fine!” the kinght yelled with a mouthfull of pants.

He switched to a more comfortable position and touched the bump in the other man’s crotch over the pant’s fabric. Oberin was already half hard and Loras thought the he will win the bet within minutes. With a large smile on his face he fastened the pants to get his hands on the big prize. Literally.  
He grabbed the cock with one hand and started to stroke the shaft. After a few lingering ups and downs, Loras swirled his tongue on the tip, using his saliva as lube. Then he grabbed the base and slowly lowered himself on him, licking the underneath of the shaft. His deep throat attempt was cut off by Oberin, who grabbed his hand to yank him into a breath taking kiss.  
“Enough with that, Goldilocks, I want the main course.”  
“Huh?!”

He had no time to comprehend what was going on, for Oberin teared down his clothes and took him on. The prince kisses and licks his lips, his neck, plays with his nipples while thrusting inside him like there was no tomorrow. After half an hour of hard work, a lot of sweat and tons of moans and cursing, Oberin lets Loras take the control. The Red Viper stood on his back on the mattress with Loras on top of him, riding him. The blonde was close, but so was Oberin, and they both knew it.   
“You are going to lose the bet.”  
“I don’t think so, Goldilocks.”  
Oberin grabs Loras’ nipples and twists them while thrusting deep inside him. That was all it took for Loras to release himself all over Oberin’s chest.  
“Bastard!” the knight yells, but is silenced with a deep kiss.

After the whole ordeal was over, both princes were about to leave the pleasure house, but not before setting the next meeting that Loras would have to pay for and watch. To say that the blonde was angry was a understatement, he was furious. Not only he had lost the bet, but now he had to pay Olyvar to sleep with that arrogant bastard.   
He gathered his things and throw on bed a little bag full of gold coins. “This should be enough for a couple of days. Enjoy yourself.”  
Oberin watched him leave with a smug grin on his face. “Tell Lord Tyrell that I appreciate his investment in my pleasure.”  
Loras did neither turn nor answered, but the dornian could see the flush of his ears.  
Yes, he will definitely enjoy himself .


End file.
